Protection or shading systems of the type in question are known from the prior art. They can be used for different purposes in a motor vehicle. As shading systems, they are preferably arranged in the region of windows and in the functional position of said shading systems, cover said windows in such a manner that the incidence of sunlight is reduced. As protection devices, they can be used, for example, to separate off a luggage compartment region of the motor vehicle from a passenger region. In particular, using a separating net as the sheet-like structure, items of luggage can be prevented from being hurled into the passenger region of the vehicle in the event of an accident.
Of particular relevance in the context of the present invention are protection devices which are configured as wind deflector systems and which are arranged behind the seats of a convertible motor vehicle in order to reduce the effect of the slipstream on the passenger region of the vehicle when the folding top is open.
A system of the type in question is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,874 B1. Said system has two extension devices which consist of two levers which are coupled to each other and to the base and an extension rod. By means of a movement of the lever on the base side, the extension rod can be spaced apart from the base and, in the process, can unroll a sheet-like structure which has been rolled up previously on a winding shaft. However, the levers which form the extension device are considered disadvantageous in terms of esthetic. Although it is also known from the prior art to use lateral guide rails in protection or shading systems instead of an extension device to guide the end element, this is not possible in every installation situation and in particular not in wind deflector systems which are freestanding in the functional state.
With regard to wind deflector systems, DE 101 34 613 A1 and DE 43 15 139 A1 disclose systems in which provision is made for the end element to be raised manually to transfer the system into the functional state, wherein pivotable side segments overlap the end element in the inoperative state and secure the position of the displaced end element in the functional state. Furthermore, DE 103 41 989 A1 and DE 10 2005 029 692 A1 disclose wind deflector systems in which a motor-driven transfer into the functional state is provided. Use is made here of lever elements which are provided on both sides of the sheet-like structure in order to raise the end element in the direction of the functional position.